Burst Angel Remix
by Creator of Arrancar
Summary: Like Jo's life wasn't tough enough at is. Now she have to put up with her old friend, Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Burst Angel.

**Author note:** I know my old story was short **(Burst Fox)**, so I decide to redo the story. I try to make it longer for you readers. I hope a lot of you good people like my stories in the future. You can decided again who Naruto should be with.

**Side Note: **Sorry, Kyouhei was not exactly important so Naruto would replace Kyouhei.

_"Thinking"_

**Chapter 1**

In this world, you must kill in order to survive. Our story open up with a large human like robot carrying equal large 9 mm guns fighting off an even larger metal beast. The humanoid robot with the 9 mm guns easily dodge the larger metal beast attacks. The humanoid robot easily shot both the metal monsters arms. As the huge metal beast tried to crush the smaller robot with its body but the humanoid robot jump in the air, shot and killed the undead human at the top of the metal monster's body which looked like it acted as the brain which keep the metal monster moving. With the undead human killed, the metal monster fell over dead. Once the metal creature was done, the humanoid robot put it 9 mm guns at it looked on at it work.

In the distance, a 17 year old blonde haired young man who was slightly build was looking at the battle. He was dressed in a large dark hood jacket, a white shirt, baggy black pant and dark boots. He was looking at the fight and smiled softly at the humanoid robot. On the back of the young man was light purplish symbols which was glowing which resembled angel wings. The young man felt the symbols on his back act up and he knew why.

"Jo?"

The blonde young man smiled and took his leave from the battle, giving one more look at the humanoid robot before he took his leave but was hoping he could see his silver-haired friend.

-A few weeks later-

It wasn't exactly safe anymore in the city of Tokyo. An organization called RAPT was in charged of capturing criminals and showed not even the slightest ounce of mercy to the criminals they caught.

A bald head man with a crazy look on his face with light blue skin dressed in white with blonde facial hair and a large machine gun was firing at a short hair 17 year old young girl with silver hair and a long yellow scarf with a red jacket. The bald head man tried to escape from the silver haired girl. The silver haired girl chased after the bald haired man on the streets, as the bald haired man ran around the corner, the silver haired girl heard blows landed on the bald haired man.

"What the?"

The short-haired silver haired girl notice that the symbols on her left arm glowed as saw an short blonde haired man dragged the bald haired man away. She notice some glowing symbols on his back that kinda resembled her symbols on her arm and at the same time, she notice a black symbol of a fox on the outside of his left hand.

"Naruto?"

-A few hours later-

We find our blonde haired hero turning in the bald man to RAPT and took his leave of it.

"Hello there"

The blonde hair man turn his attention to a dark haired woman with her hair tied up in the back. She was wearing a purple jacket and dark pants. Her outfit showed off her mid section.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sei. I think a friend of mine was looking for that guy you just turn in to RAPT. You must be strong to turn that guy without a scratch on you."

"Thanks."

Sei smiled

"You have a name handsome."

"...Naruto."

"I headed of an young man with blonde hair and with a fox tattoo on his left hand."

"I have a propose for you."

"A propose?"

"Yes, you see I run a small group which help the less fortune who can't help themselves and I could use a man like you."

Naruto thought about the propose

_"Well, I could always use the extra money."_

"Sure."

Sei smiled

"Great, let's go."

Both Sei and Naruto arrived at a huge trailer.

"Here?"

"Yup."

Sei than yelled at the trailer.

"Hey its me, I bought an new friend."

A voice was headed on top of the trailer.

"I be right down."

A young red haired woman who looked to be 16 or 17 years old dressed in all yellow jumped down to greet them. Naruto notice some beauty mask on her face.

"Who's that?"

Naruto notice a even younger girl who looked to be 12 years old at the door-way with pigtails and wore a pink long sleeved outfit and skirt. She also had a beauty mask on her face.

Sei smiled as she answered as she wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck. Naruto blushed from Sei's jester.

"He is going to be working with us."

Both Meg and Amy yelled at the same time.

"WHAT!"

Naruto smiled to Meg and Amy.

Amy looked confused while Meg just glared at Naruto.

Once inside, Meg and Amy removed their beauty mask while Naruto looked around inside an notice a huge mess such as empty cans and trash on the counters. Only one thought came to Naruto's mind.

"Dam, I thought girls were neat and tidy."

Meg yelled at Naruto for the comment.

"HEY!"

Sei step in the conversation.

"It's okay, sorry for the mess, for some odd reason we never get around cleaning up this mess for you see this is our home 24-7. I bought you here to help us, you can never have too much help.

Sei introduced the other girls to Naruto."

"This is Meg and this is Amy."

Meg spoke first to Naruto.

"Turn around."

"huh?"

"180 degrees."

Naruto smirked

"Checking me out sweetly, doesn't work like that, you have to take me out to dinner than we talk."

Meg blushed from Naruto's comment.

"No!...I..."

Both Sei and Amy giggled at Meg reaction.

Meg spoke up to Sei

"You actually think he's any help to us."

"Of course."

Amy spoke to Naruto as she smelled Naruto and giggled.

"You smelled of ramen."

Naruto smiled

"Well...I like ramen."

Amy smirked like a little devil.

"You know, I do hope a big strong man like you don't take advantage of us innocent girls."

Naruto smiled at Amy.

"Something tell me you girls are not innocent."

"Hmph."

Naruto looked at Meg.

"Hey, you got to be strong to be any help to us. Are you really that strong?"

Naruto smirked

"Of course, I could show you how strong I am...in your bed. When I am..."

Meg's face turned crimson red from Naruto's comment as she hit Naruto in the face.

"I...am...locking...my...door...for...now...on. Wait, if he working with us, doesn't Jo gets a vote?"

Meg said this as she was nursing her hand from hitting Naruto.

_"Dam!, It was like punching a wall!"_

Naruto looked at Meg who looked unharmed from Meg's punch.

_"Jo?"_

Sei answered Meg

"Is she here?"

"Yeah, she just got back. Said something about missing a job."

Amy step into the conversion.

"I bet she's watching videos, she always does that."

Everyone heard another voice in the next room.

Meg called out.

"Hold on a second!"

Meg glared at Naruto with her face still slightly red from Naruto's comment earlier.

"Look away!"

"Why?"

"Look away or I will hurt you."

"...sigh...fine."

Naruto turned away as Meg took out some toilet paper and took it the next room.

Sei looked at Naruto and spoke.

"Sorry for that, she may be rude but deep down, she honest care for others."

Amy step in the conversation.

"Meg care for others?"

Amy giggled at the comment.

Naruto looked confused

"Are you girls sisters?"

"No, we're just really good room-mates."

Naruto with all his so called great wisdom, only one thought came to mind from Sei's answer.

_"Are these girls lesbians?"_

Suddenly a short haired silver haired girl came in the room looked like she was wearing nothing but an short sleeve orange shirt which acted like pajamas. Naruto slightly blushed as he could almost see her panties. Her hair was an mess and she had an dazed look on her face as she looked at Naruto while Naruto looked at Jo.

_"Jo."_

_"Naruto."_

Meg tried to introduced Jo to Naruto.

"So Jo this is..."

"Hey Jo."

"Naruto."

Everyone in the room looked at both Naruto and Jo.

Sei spoke first

"You two know each other?"

Naruto smiled and answered

"Yup, you can say that."

Naruto wrap an arm around Jo's neck as he answered.

"You can say that we are practically lovers."

Everyone looked at both Naruto and Jo dumbfounded.

Meg left eye twitched.

Sei smiled with a little blushed on her face.

Amy laughed out loud.

Jo blushed slightly from Naruto's comment as she did not find it funny as she hit Naruto up side the head.

"Glad to see you haven't changed."

-Giggle- "Thanks"

Sei left the room to answer an e-mail on her computer. While Sei left the room, Jo spoke to Naruto.

"What you doing here?"

"I'm working with you."

"...sigh...fine."

Everyone looked surprise that Jo had no problem working with another so easily. Meg spoke up to Jo.

"You okay working with him."

Jo looked at Naruto and showed a small smile.

"He's...okay."

Meg growled and looked at Naruto.

"You better behave yourself around us or you are in for a world of hurt."

Naruto smiled.

"No promises."

Just then Sei came in the room.

"Hey!, we have a job."

Chapter 1

**-End-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Burst Angel.

**Author note:** I know my old story was short **(Burst Fox)**, so I decide to redo the story. I try to make it longer for you readers. I hope a lot of you good people like my stories in the future. You can decide again who Naruto should be with.

**Side Note: **Sorry, Kyouhei was not exactly important so Naruto would replace Kyouhei.

_"Thinking"_

**Chapter 2:**

Just then Sei came in the room.

"Hey! We have a job!"

Amy shouted out after hearing that.

"Oh, but I'm starve, I haven't eaten all day."

Meg talks back to Amy.

"Can it miss selfish, the world doesn't revolve around your stomach."

Sei tried to calm Amy down and spoke to her.

"When the jobs over, you can have whatever you want for dinner."

Amy stands up and cheered after hearing that.

"All right, let's get to work, W-O-R-K!...Yeah work!"

While Amy was cheering about getting to choose what she want for dinner. Naruto look at Sei and spoke.

"So what's the job and how do we handle this?"

"We need to get ready for it. I'll fill you in on it and you can go on ahead. I'll tell where we suppose to meet."

"Okay."

Meg turned her attention on Jo who was still asleep.

"Jo, we got a job."

Jo woke up from her sleep, but was too tired to notice that there were others in the room with her. Too tired to think she was about to undress in front of everyone, especially Naruto. Naruto blushed as he saw Jo was about to remove the shirt she was wearing. Before she got the chance of removing the shirt, Meg stops her.

"Jo stop it!"

Meg then turns her attention on Naruto and glared.

"You, get out of here already!"

"Oh calm down."

Naruto turned his back towards Meg and giggle.

"It's not this is the first time I saw Jo naked."

All the girls blushed at what he just said. Meg was the only one that spoke back to Naruto as everyone was dumbstruck at what he said.

"W W W W WHAT?"

Jo heard Naruto comment on seeing her naked and blushed slightly. Jo jumped up and bonked Naruto on the head.

"I heard that Naruto and you know full well that you never saw me naked."

-Giggle-"I know, I was just kidding. I can't help but to tease you because you make it so easy."

"Whatever."

Sei snapped out of her surprised state and told Naruto what the job is and where it is located. Once Naruto was outside the trailer, Sei spoke up to him.

"We see you at the warehouse okay."

"Okay."

Naruto stared at the trailer for moment thinking about Jo, and how happy he was that he found her. He snapped out of his thoughts as Meg busted though the door and screamed at Naruto.

"What the heck are you staring at, we said scram!"

Meg went inside and closed the door leaving Naruto pouting like a child for the way Meg spoke to him.

"Geez, so rude."

Once Naruto was a good distance away from the trailer. Naruto notice that he was surrounded by some men dressed in suits. Naruto had a calm expression on his face as he spoke to them.

"Can I help you?"

**-Some time later-**

As Jo got suited for the job, Meg and Amy were speaking to each other about Naruto.

"So, what do you think about Naruto?"

Meg growled at the mere mention of Naruto.

"Ug, he is such an idiot. Like everything is just a game to him."

Meg turned her attention

"Jo, why do you put up with that idiot?"

Jo thought about it before she answered.

"He's...special."

"Uh?"

"Give him a chance, Meg."

Meg was confused as she never seen Jo defended anyone.

Jo thought about Naruto

_"Didn't think I see him again."_

Sei called out to Jo.

"Jo! You ready?"

"Let's do it"

**-On the road-**

On the way to the job; Jo though about her reunion with Naruto, and her forgotten past.

_"Even though my past is very fuzzy, I still remember Naruto."_

_**Jo's memories**_

Jo looked out at the sea with a dazed look on her face as she was standing on a ship anchored in the middle of the ocean.

"Excuse me"

Jo turned around and saw a blonde young man at the same age as her.

"Who are you?"

"Naruto"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much, you look lonely and it's against the forces of nature for a cute girl like you to be lonely so I just want to keep you company."

_**Jo's Memory end**_

_"Strange, I don't remember much of my past, but I remember Naruto as clear as day. What does it mean?" _

Jo snapped out of her thoughts as Sei spoke up to brief her and Meg on the mission.

"The job is simple; there is an exchange between weapon smugglers in a warehouse in Punwana. One side is selling a disk, that's our target."

Meg spoke up to Sei.

"What's on it?"

"Not sure but Bilong wants us to get it. Maybe the plan is to copy it for mass producing."

Meg growled when she realized something or _someone_.

"Do we really need that idiot with us?"

Sei knew exactly who she was talking about. She was talking about Naruto.

-Giggle-" Come on, give him a chance, you might grow to like him."

"Hmph."

**-Warehouse-**

We find Jo and Meg spying on the two groups on the scaffolds above the groups that are making the deal. Meg spoke in a quiet voice.

"Just like the Intel said, the deal going down right now."

Outside the warehouse we find Sei communicating to Jo and Meg.

"Good, proceed as plan."

"Where in the world is that idiot Naruto, isn't he supposed to be here before us?"

"He should have been here. Something must have happen to him. Anyway, we can't wait for him."

Jo step into the conversation.

"Can I blow them up down there?"

Sei answers the question.

"Negative, don't make a big scene, I want you to be..."

**BBBOOOOOOMMMMM!**

"...discreet?"

One of the men in the groups yells out.

"What the hell is going on?"

A huge explosion appeared at the side of the warehouse. Both groups turned towards the explosion. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, stood a blonde man who looked to be around 17 years old. Jo and Meg recognized the figure, it was Naruto. Meg growled.

"What is that idiot doing?"

One of the men in the groups spoke to the figure.

"Who the hell are you?"

Naruto smirked

"Afternoon gentlemen"

Before any of them could answer, Naruto pulled out his twin guns and fired at each one of them taking out a good number of them, and at the same time ducked for cover behind some containers in the warehouse. Both groups drawn their guns and fired back at Naruto. Jo and Meg who was still hidden on the scaffolds up above looked on with surprised looks on their faces. Meg was a little worried for Naruto but mostly angry at Naruto for such a stupid move.

"What is that idiot doing?"

Jo looks on with a little concern for Naruto.

"Never mind, let's go help him."

Both Jo and Meg got down from the scaffolds, but before they can help Naruto a massive machine almost the same size as the warehouse busted in from the ceiling and start firing at the dealers. Seeing this Naruto tried to get to Jo and Meg but one of the stray shots from the machine hit Naruto in his left leg. Naruto fell to one knee and hiss in pain.

"Naruto!"

Without thinking Meg ran to Naruto to help me.

"Meg, wait! Don't leave my side!"

Before Jo could get to Meg and Naruto, the machine fired heat seeking missiles at Jo. Jo saw the missiles coming towards her and jumped out of the way of the missiles and fired on the missiles as they turned around and came back towards her causing them to explode. Meanwhile, Meg was comforting Naruto.

"Idiot! Where were you?"

"I got held up; a couple of guys who work for these groups saw me leave your trailer. They thought they can use me but don't worry as they have been taken care off."

Naruto hissed in pain holding his leg after telling Meg where he was.

"Idiot! I should just leave you here! Be grateful that I am so nice!"

Naruto gave a playfully smile towards Meg.

"Were you worried for me? Guess this means you really like me huh?"

Meg blushed from his comment.

"NOW LOOK HERE!..."

Naruto smile disappeared and had a serious look on his face.

"LOOK OUT!"

"Huh? Gah!"

Before Meg realized it, the huge machine grab hold of her.

"Meg!"

Naruto fired at the back of the machine as it walked away from Naruto. Jo saw the machine grab Meg and walk away with her. Jo ran after the machine and at the same time called out to Meg.

"Quit playing around and get down from there!"

"I can't get lose!"

**-Outside the warehouse-**

Sei saw what was going on inside.

"Meg! Jo! Naruto! Status report! What's going on down there? Where the hell did that cybot come from?"

Jo spoke back to Sei.

"What? You don't know either?"

"Well he's not on our side."

Naruto jumped in the conversation.

"It must really like Meg seeing how it took her."

Jo yelled at Naruto.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Naruto!"

"I know!"

Jo talked about to Sei.

"BRING OUT JANGO!"

As the cybot broke though the wall and made its way outside, the cybot took a look at its surroundings. Before it moved random gun shots hit the cybot.

"Jo! Huh?"

Meg thought the gun shots came from Jo but it turned out the gun shots came from Naruto. She also notices glowing symbols on his left arm. The gun wound on his leg was gone and had a cold serious expression on his face. To Meg, she remember Naruto smiling like an idiot and teasing people, to see this look on Naruto was a surprise to her as she blushes slightly.

"Naruto?"

Naruto spoke to the cybot.

"Where do think you're going? We still have some unfinished business."

Before the cybot attack Naruto, Jo jumped on the hood of the cybot and fired on it. The cybot used it free arm and grabbed Jo. The cybot then threw Jo back to the warehouse but was caught by Naruto. Jo realized Naruto was holding her like a bride. Naruto smiled as he looked down to Jo in his arms while Jo looks up at Naruto with a small blush on her face.

**-Elsewhere-**

Amy worked on activating Jango for Jo.

Wakey-Wakey Jango, Jo's waiting for you.

**-Back at the warehouse-**

Naruto who still holding Jo like a bride spoke to her.

"You okay"

"Yeah"

Naruto put Jo down as they both looked at the cybot.

"You know, if you didn't act like an idiot, Meg would not be in this predicament."

Naruto smirked as he answered.

"Sorry, but you told me to meet you here, you didn't tell me how to act once we got here."

Jo then turned to Naruto and gave him one of her coldest stares.

"Just so you know that if Meg gets hurt or worst, I'll hurt you...badly."

"R...Right."

Jo then turned back to the cybot and spoke softly.

"Now help me save Meg."

Naruto smiled.

"Sure."

Jo glared at the cybot as she spoke to it.

"This isn't over yet, you son of a bitch."

The symbols on Jo's left arm began to glow along with Naruto's.

The cybot who was still holding Meg ran towards Naruto and Jo. Naruto spoke first to the cybot while glaring at it.

"You have no earthly idea who you are dealing with."

Jo spoke next

"You just entered a whole new world."

Both Naruto and Jo yelled in unison at the cybot.

"WELCOME TO HELL!"

Chapter 2

**End**


End file.
